


Cave Trouble

by BlueThunderbird



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThunderbird/pseuds/BlueThunderbird
Summary: Three College students are trap in a cave with there, Will IR save them it time ?( I don't own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy family )
Kudos: 1





	Cave Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Rebecca Summer, Ruby Night and
> 
> Ronnie and Emily Winter
> 
> are my own characters.

**Cave Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

Midday in east Wales a group of college students were exploring deep in a cave long with their guild Rebecca Summer. "Ok everyone can you come over here please because there is something I must say before we continued on our exploring".

As she said this Rebecca notice that three students were missing from the group. "We got three people missing can one of you tell me their names". "I can miss." "The names of the people miss are Ruby Night and Ronnie and Emily Winter.

"Do they disappear all the time"? "No, they don't miss but between you and me do you see that girl over there'. Dexter pointed her out, 'that is Katie Rose she is one piece of work and always had it in for Ruby, Ronnie and Emily", "I will go back and look for them but there is one thing I would like you to do".

"What does that miss"? "Can you keep everyone here until I come back'? Yes, miss I will, and with Rebecca left the group to go and find Ruby, Ronnie and Emily.

Meanwhile in another part of the cave Ruby, Ronnie and Emily were trying to find their group.

"Ronnie do you think we are going the wrong way? "asked Emily as they continued waking.

"I think we are going the right way." "What do you mean thing", well Katie gave me this bit of paper'. He past it to the girls and Emily and Ruby shared a look then realised what has happened.

"Ronnie we are going the wrong way Katie is trying to get us into trouble". "Let's double back to where we got lost the group."

The two girls nodded their heads as they were going back, they felt a rumble under their feet, the three of them just look at each other and didn't think anything else about it they carried on, then was another rumble under their feet but this time the ground opened and all three of them feel down the big hole in the ground. "Emily, Ruby are you both ok"? Asked Ronnie, "not really' both Emily and Ruby said together "Are you ok Ronnie'?

Ask his sister as she look at her brother. "I think my legs are broken. As Emily tried to get her brother comfortable as much as possible Ruby was trying to find a way out but with no luck, but then all three of them heard a voice they knew who it was it was Rebecca.' Ronnie, Emily, Ruby where are you'? She called out to them, 'down here we down here.

As Rebecca walked to where she heard Ruby voice, she lost her footing and fell to where the group of three were. "It's looks like you are in the same boat as us miss" Emily as she put her hand out to put Rebecca to her feet.

Is there another way out'? Rebecca asked. 'No miss there isn't I had look and if there was there is no way that Ronnie could walk it' said "ok I got an idea".

Rebecca took out a radio out of the bag and called for help there was no response until they all heard "this is international rescue help is on the way."


End file.
